The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Charm of Dye # Go into Mama's Cafe. Link must have a bottle of Din's Charm, Nayru's Charm or Farore's Charm. # Drink the charm. Wait inside Mama's Cafe until it wears off. Link's tunic will now be orange. Leaving Mama's Cafe or shrinking will revert Link to normal. Link can be orange while in Minish form by shrinking before he stops flashing colors. Decapitating Link When battling Mazaal, if the D-Pad is wiggled while Link is captured by his left hand, sometimes the hand will lift off the ground to smash Link as usual, but will leave Link's head behind. The head remains hovering in place for the remainder of the battle, and the game must be reset, as it can take no damage, nor can Link fight the boss with merely a head. Floating Bombs When Link jumps into a hole while holding a bomb, Link will fall, while the bomb will stay floating on top of the hole, and eventually explode. This glitch can also be performed with Remote Bombs. Glitched Sword Beam Sound If Link grabs a Rupee and then shoots a sword beam while the sound is still playing (the best results are near the end of the Rupee sound), the sword beam sound will be glitched. Hovering Rollobite In the Cave of Flames, there is a room with Rollobites, some stairs, and a small wind gust. # Attack a Rollobite to curl it up. # Carry it up the stairs. # While still holding the bug, jump off the ledge into the gust. Link will drop the Rollobite, but the game will glitch slightly and think the bug is still at the same "height" or depth as the ledge, allowing the Rollobite to crawl almost everywhere on the screen, even offscreen. Link can stand beneath it unharmed if he goes back down the stairs. It can be knocked off this "ledge" with a ranged attack from the upstairs area of the room, which is the same depth, whereupon it will visibly fall to the true surfaces of the room. If the Rollobite is above the lava, it will drop straight into it and be lost. It is possible, with this glitch, to become unable to solve the puzzle in the room if it has not been solved already. Leaving and entering again resets the Rollobites to their initial positions. Lily Pad Trap # Take the lily pad found in the Temple of Droplets to a room where Link has to hold an Ice Block to hold a switch down. # Once that's done, sail on the lily pad to the south shore of the northwestern piece of land. Make sure the lily pad is parked on the south shore, and the wall to the west. If a Pesto attacks Link and pushes him into the small bit of water on the left side of the wall that the lily pad is not touching, he will be trapped and can't move (he cannot even climb back onto the lily pad), leaving him vulnerable as prey against the Pestos. The only way out of this is to reset. If Link has made a lot of progress in the dungeon, the game can be saved while Link is trapped in the water, so no progress is lost. Missing Bomb Bag Upgrade In the PAL version of the game, the Bomb Bag upgrade in Stockwell's shop does not appear on the shelf. This was fixed in the US release. Unlike the Stubborn Eenie glitch, there is no workaround for this - it is impossible to upgrade the capacity of the Bomb Bag from 50 to 99, if both other upgrades are already obtained. The glitch is still present in the 3DS re-release. Ocarina Glitch # Have the Ocarina of Wind and go to a dungeon where Link can walk down or upstairs to another floor. The Dark Hyrule Castle is a good place. # Charge Link's sword and walk to the stairs with Link's back to it. # Press the button of Link's ocarina (A or B) and Up at the same time. # Link will play the melody, but will not take out his ocarina if done correctly. # Pressing Start does nothing; playing the ocarina again will undo this glitch and rolling will freeze the game. # If Link goes to certain stairs (which will not bring Link to another floor) and walk to either left or right halfway the stairs, it will bring him inside the walls, and he can walk through other walls. # If Link enters the room where he finds the Big Octorok on the far left or far right sides, he will be stuck. Link cannot move or roll in this state. Link can use the sword, but it will move twice as slow. The game can only be reset to allow proceeding. Rupee Factory Glitch Perform the "Unlimited Rupees" trick multiple times; there will sometimes be a second treasure, though the Rupee in the secret still pops up. Secret of Illusion # Go to the right room of Link's house, where Smith is. # When Link hits the bottom wall with his sword, a section of it will make the sound that indicates it can be destroyed with a bomb. Put a bomb next to it and let it blow up. Nothing visible will happen, but the wall will no longer make the destroyable sound. Link can now also push the wall, but it does not do anything. Stairway Glitch In the Palace of Winds, there is a glitch where Link can get stuck walking up the stairs. # Go to a room with at least one Gibdo and a stairway. # Wait for the Gidbo to attempt to grab Link. # Just as it grabs Link, immediately go up the stairs. Link will appear to be grabbed, then go up the stairs just afterward, with no damage taken. However, instead of going through the doorway, he will phase through until he is on the stone part of the stairway and keep walking up until he is off screen. After a while, Link's shadow will go vertically across the screen every 30 seconds or so. This glitch is difficult to perform due to having an extremely short time execuction window, and will freeze the game, with the music still playing. Stand on Mud and Water # Go to a place in the northern part of Castor Wilds; An oasis leads to some mud. # Swim in the water towards the mud. # Move to a place that allows Link to stand on water between the mud and water. Stubborn Eenie In the PAL version of the game, if Link attempts to fuse Kinstones with Eenie but cancel before completing the fusion, upon leaving the area and returning, Eenie will no longer want to fuse Kinstones for the remainder of the game, thus making it impossible to complete his fusion and the Goron sidequest. This was fixed in the US release. The only known workaround is simply not to attempt fusing with Eenie unless Link has got both types of blue Kinstone in his possession. Stuck Beetles Those annoying little bugs can be trapped in holes, provided there is a wall immediately above the hole. Simply allow a Beetle or five to latch themselves to Link, while standing next to a hole. Before they leap off, have Link drop into the hole. and face down so his back is to the wall. When the bugs jump off, there's a chance they will become trapped on top of the hole; they can't move from it unless they touch Link when he falls back into the hole. Beetles will also fail to see Link while he is in a hole, splaying their legs and closing their eyes. Interestingly, only so many bugs can be killed at once. If Link digs up a large number of Beetles and manages to trap most, if not all, of them, and then proceeds to attack the mass of insects with a single sword swipe or a bomb, approximately ten to fifteen will die but the rest will be unscathed. This could be a sprite-depth priority assignment, as the bugs at the top of the stack or group (if grouped around the hole rather than atop) will be the first to suffer. Warning: Too many Beetles on the screen at once can slow down the game significantly. Killing them restores speed. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap